The Multiverse Conundrum
by midnight moonbeam
Summary: Havilar Balorfist is a skilled warlock lost in the Multiverse, will she ever return to Neverwinter? AU for Harry Potter and Forgotten Realms so far. I AM WRITING AGAIN
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Forgotten Realms, Harry Potter, or any of the other recognizable characters in this story, they belong to the original authors

When Havilar Balorfist, warlock of Belial, decided to experiment with Planesmagic, she had no idea the troubles she would cause herself. If she had, she probably wouldn't have done it. But it was too late now, she was already on her way across the multiverse, with no control over her destination.

Havilar was born in Netheril, and she was a Tiefling. She had formed a pact with Belial at the ripe age of 15, desiring the power he could give her. Her pact blade, which she kept on her person at all times, was made of a black metal with gold inlay. The blade was split into two halves with a quarter inch gap between them. Havilar herself was not tall, measuring only 5'2", or about 1.6 meters. She had solid gold eyes set into a very feminine face. Her skin, a dark reddish colour, was smooth, lacking any blemishes or scars. Her horns curved behind her head end ended with sharp tips. A forked tail extended from her behind and was usually wrapped around one of her legs. At the time this story was written, Havilar was just 18 summers old, though already an accomplished warlock.

Harry Potter was in his 5th year at Hogwarts and, what with the trouble with his Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Delores Umbridge, had taken to roaming the Black Lake alone with his thoughts. It was on one of these walks that a portal appeared at the far edge of the lake, where he was at that moment, and spat out a... something. Harry immediately drew his wand and pointed it at the strange creature, which, funnily enough, looked like the Christian portrayal of a demon, horns, tail, and all. The creature looked at him and he took a step back on seeing her, he was pretty sure it was a her, solid gold eyes.

Havilar was confused, she was supposed to be back at Neverwinter, but it appeared something had gone horribly wrong. She was not in Neverwinter, although there was a castle. That castle was not castle Neverwinter, and, it appeared to be inhabited. There was a boy, not much younger than her, staring at her pointing a stick at her, but not just any stick, she could feel the power in it, it must be a focus, like her blade. Her blade which she drew now, gathering power in case of a fight.

Harry was panicking, the creature, had drawn a knife and green flames were gathering around it's blade, slowly he put his wand away and said, "I don't want to hurt you, nor do I want to be hurt, I was just startled by you appearance". The creature's knife lost it's green flaming glow and she tucked it back into her clothing. "Peace" she said, her voice was light. but held power. Harry knew he should take this woman to Dumbledore, his mentor. "Can you come with me?" He asked, "I want you to meet someone." Havilar sighed, but went with him, she was alone in a strange land, she needed all the help she could get.

Albus Dumbledore was at a loss, He didn't recognize the creature in front of him, Harry had said she'd come out of a portal by the Black Lake, it was a miracle Umbridge hadn't seen her yet. Albus looked through his half moon spectacles at the woman sitting across from him, her tail wrapped around one of her legs. Havilar looked at the man in front of her, he reminded her a lot of Eliminister, the most famous wizard of her homeland. She suspected this man was just as wise. She spoke softly "My name is Havilar, I am a tiefling warlock from Netheril", Dumbledore frowned as Havilar continued "and I can see none of that means anything to you, which means I am much further from home that i thought".

Delores Umbridge was mad, no, she was beyond mad. A Slytherin student had come to her with a story about Harry Potter, the boy that was "lying" about her master's return, sneaking a red skinned... something, probably a disgusting half breed, into Dumbledore's office, and now, the stupid gargoyle wouldn't let her in. She had already tried blasting it with magic but it still refused to budge. Umbridge screamed in frustration but even that didn't help her gain entrance to the office.

Back in Dumbledore's office, Havilar was telling her story to the headmaster, who had never quite heard a story like it. "so after the spellplague magic was messed up, so some people made pacts with more powerful beings. I made a pact with Belial, a devil and lord of one of the realms of hell. In exchange for serving him I get a taste of his immense power, this" she held up her pact blade, "is a focus for that power, it channels my infernal magic so I can control it." Dumbledore nodded. "so how did you get here?" he asked. "well," said Havilar, who was now much more relaxed, leaning back into her chair with her tail whipping around at her feet. "I decided I wanted more power, so I decided to try a Planesmagic ritual, there wasn't much information on it but there was enough to perform it." She sighed, "I should've done more research, it wasn't a power ritual, I can only deduce it was a portal spell, but with magic messed up after the spellplague I kind of missed the intended destination." Dumbledore looked at her, "that's some advanced magic you're talking about, do you have any experience with dark lords?" an idea was forming in his head, a dimensional traveler would be the last thing Voldemort expected.

Harry returned to the common room and immediately found Ron and Hermione, he told them about the portal, and the creature. As he was describing the devil creature, Hermione's face was lighting up with recognition. "a tiefling" she muttered, then exclaimed, "wait here. I have to grab something". When she came down the stairs a few minutes later she was holding a book. She brought it over to Ron and Harry and began to explain. "my dad plays a tabletop game called Dungeons and Dragons, when I learned about Hogwarts he gave me his first ever book on the game, it's all about warriors and wizards fighting evil wizards and zombies, stuff like that." She paused to take a breath, then opened the book to a certain page. Harry looked at the page and saw a drawing of the exact creature he had taken to Dumbledore's office. He turned to Hermione and said, "that's it, that's what I saw." Hermione read a passage from the book. "Tieflings are sentient beings with a devil or other infernal being in their ancestry. Although there are many different kinds, the most common has horns, red skin, and a forked tail. Although they look evil, many tieflings are good people, and contribute much to society." Hermione stopped reading and looked at Harry. "That must be what you saw, I wonder how she got here."

Back in Dumbledore's office, Havilar had just finished telling Dumbledore about the lich Valindra, and her own part in fighting the undead wench. Dumbledore had a thoughtful look on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "Miss Havilar, I'm going to send you someplace safe, there are unfriendly eyes everywhere, even here." He grabbed two pieces of parchment, on the first he wrote only a few words. He then wrote a longer letter on the second one. He handed both to Havilar. "read the first note, then come over here. She looked down at the note, it read "the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at 12 Grimmauld Place" when she finished reading she felt a strange power wash over her as the piece of paper combusted. She then joined Dumbledore by a seven foot tall fireplace. He looked at her, "I'm going to send you somewhere by floor powder, you just take some of this," he held up a jar of fine powder, "throw it in the fire and shout your destination, you destination wad written on that note I gave you. When you get there, hand the second note to the man who will greet you, he will give you a place to sleep. "Havilar stepped into the fire and shouted "number 12 Grimmauld Place" and was whisked away in a flash of green fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Havilar was deposited roughly on a stone floor in what was clearly a very dinghy kitchen. A man was sitting at the table and he quickly stood up and pointed his stick, wand, she corrected herself, at her. She held up her hands in a gesture of peace then handed the man the note Dumbledore had given her. He read the note quickly, then put away his wand and looked at her. "sorry about that" he said, "one can never bee too careful." She looked at him flatly, raising an eyebrow. "and you are?" she said. "oh, where are my manners, Sirius Black, owner of this humble abode and your host, sorry for my bad manners" he apologized again. "no problem", said Havilar, "I'm used to people reacting badly to me, my people are not well trusted where I'm from."

Back at Hogwarts, Umbridge had finally been allowed into Dumbledore's office, and she wasn't happy when she got there. There was no half breed creature, just Dumbledore and his damn twinkling eyes. "where is it, Dumbledore?" she screeched, "where's the creature". "my dear madam Umbridge, what creature are you talking about?" he asked calmly, "unless you mean Fawkes." He gestured at the phoenix sleeping contentedly an his perch. Umbridge's eye twitched but she couldn't find any trace of the creature reported to her. She left the office but before she did she turned to Dumbledore. "I'll find it, Dumbledore" she said.

Hermione looked at Harry. "what else was the Tiefling carrying?" she asked. Harry thought for a moment, remembering all to we'll the dagger and the green fire. " she was holding a dagger, with the blade pointing backwards, and when I pulled my wand it became coated in green fire, she also had a large book strapped to her waist." He said. Hermione went pale. She flipped through the book until she found the page she was looking for. "Warlocks," she read aloud, "are beings who have made a pact with a more powerful, usually infernal, being. The carry a pact blade and a grimoire with them at all times. The pact blade focuses the warlock's power and can be used to cast a variety of deadly spells." She looked at Harry and Ron. "a warlock, that's what you saw, a tiefling warlock."

Havilar sat across from the man called Sirius Black, he was looking at her with interest now that he had read Dumbledore's letter. She leaned back into her chair and drew her pact blade from a holster on her left forearm. She held it up to inspect it for any damage caused by the portal. It was still in pristine condition, the black metal gleaming even in the low light of the grimy kitchen. Sirius watched her with interest. "what is that?" He asked. Havilar looked at him, "it is my pact blade, it signifies my pact with Belial and channels my power, much like your wand does for you. It is my most prized possession, given to me by Belial himself when I made my pact." Sirius nodded, he liked this devil-girl. He gestured for her to follow him. Havilar followed him up the stairs, noticing the heads of some strange goblin-like creature mounted on the walls, and the curtains covering a portrait in the entryway, and even the, in her opinion, ugly, coat rack by the door. Sirius led her up a couple flights of stairs and stopped in front of a door. "this is one of the nicer bedrooms in this house," he said, "you can sleep here. I know you must be tired".

Havilar entered the room, it was less dirty than the rest of what she'd seen of the house, though not exactly clean either. She closed the door behind her and heard Sirius descending the stairs again. She immediately drew her pact blade and started chanting under her breath. Powerful wards, designed to keep people out, were slowly raised around the room, there was a pop as many vermin were forcibly ejected from the room. She purposefully hadn't raised her normal lethal wards, it would be bad form to kill her host after all.

Later that night, Havilar watched people, Order members she realized, file into the house. She had used magic to cloak herself in shadows so as to not be seen. Due to that, she was surprised when a white, translucent phoera stopped in front of her, it opened its beak and a message came out. "Come down to the kitchen" said Dumbledore's voice. Having delivered its message, the bird vanished. She descended the stairs and paused at the door, she could hear Dumbledore talking to the Order, telling them not to panic. She opened the door and stepped into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Several people reached for wands and one anonymous voice shouted "what the bloody hell is that?". Havilar's right hand grasped the hilt of her pact blade but Dumbledore placed one of his wizened hands on her arm. "my friends, this is the new ally I was telling you about, a dimensional traveler with her own brand of magic. She could be the secret to winning the war". A heavily scarred man with a peg leg and what appeared to be a magical eye looked at her appraisingly. He nodded to himself and whispered something to a tall, dark complexioned man standing near him. The man nodded and whispered something back. "This is Havilar, she is a warlock of Belial, and she has experience with dark entities. I believe she could very well win us the war." The scarred man spoke up. "Pleasure to meet you, lass. It's good to meet another experienced fighter." She looked at him blankly so he explained, "it's all in how you stand, you hold yourself as though you're expecting a fight, shows you know how to handle yourself"

Three weeks after her introduction, Havilar saw her first combat against the death eaters. Dumbledore's spy Snape, tipped them off to a raid on a muggle, which apparently meant non magic, village near the coast. The Order got there shortly after the Death Eaters and immediately engaged them. Havilar was in her element, she flung s burst of green fire at a man she would later learn was named Nott. The fire struck him in the face, burning most of it off and leaving only charred bone. A death eater tried to curse her from behind but she sensed the spell and curled out of the way, the green light whipping past her. She felt the darkness of it and decided to respond with some darkness of her own. She started chanting and whipped her pact blade down in an aggressive slash. The death eater screamed as the ground beneath his feet sprouted black tentacles that wrapped around his neck and ankles and tore him in half. The scarred order member sent a curse at a death eater sneaking up behind her, it created a bloody gash on the man's chest. Dumbledore was the star of the show, though. Using powerful magic to cut down the death eaters, his wand spewing deadly flames. Then, as one, the surviving death eaters diapparated. The order regrouped and returned to number 12.

Back in Neverwinter, Lord Neverember was holding council with his advisors. Sergeant Knox had come to him with news of the disappearance of Havilar Balorfist, a famed defender of Neverwinter and a personal friend of Knox. She had last been seen researching Planesmagic, which was considered dangerous after the spellplague. Knox was all for sending someone after her, but Neverember didn't know if it would work. They finally came to a decision. They would send Basilisk, a halfling agent-for-hire after her, to hopefully bring her home.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were distracted for several days in class, even losing points in McGonagall's class for not paying attention. Umbridge had been in a fouler mood than usual, stalking around the castle muttering about half breeds. Harry had been careful to stay out of her way, though he hadn't been entirely successful. She still seemed out to get him and took points at every opportunity. The only reason he hadn't been in detention with her is because he'd been too distracted to speak up in her class.

Back at number 12, the order was having another meeting. Lots of congratulations were going around due to the successful defeat of the death eaters. A lot of the members had crowded around Havilar, their earlier trepidations forgotten, and we're congratulating her on a successful takedown of an inner circle member, Theodred Nott. Evander Rosier, Amycus Carrow, and Rodolphus Lestrange were also among the defeated death eaters, as well as several recruits.

Surprisingly, the next day there was nothing about it in the wizard newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Just some articles on new import regulations. Havilar woke up at seven, and headed downstairs to get something to eat. She found some eggs and meat and was in the middle of cooking her breakfast when Sirius came downstairs. He walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder. "looks tasty" he said, "you making enough for the two of us?". Havilar looked at him, "wasn't planning on it." He signed and went to sit at the table. Havilar finished cooking her breakfast and sat across from him. She tossed the paper to him, "nothing about last night in this rag, I'm surprised". He nodded, "the wizarding government is still in denial about the war, they wouldn't allow anything that contradicts their stance into the paper.". Havilar made a 'hmph' noise and went back to eating.


	4. Chapter 4

When Havilar got up the next morning, it was to a racket outside her door. When she opened it she found one of the goblin like creatures whose heads were on the wall downstairs. It seemed agitated but when it caught sight of her it immediately turned respectful. "mistress tells Kreature to see what her good for nothing son let in the house, mistress did not tell Kreature that it was a demon. Kreature begs the demon lady's pardon", and with that, it was gone with a little pop. 'what a funny little thing' she thought to herself. She went back in her room and began strapping her armour on. Her armour was made of a supple leather, it was mostly black with grey accents. She strapped her wrist holster on, then slid her pact blade into it. She picked up her grimoire, the same one she had got from her patron at fifteen. She flipped through it, glancing at the demonic writing within, all describing spells of a gruesome nature. She knew it by heart already, but it didn't hurt to flip through it every so often. She closed it gently and secured it to her waist. She left her room and entered the small bathroom across from her room. She examined herself in the mirror, her hair was tied back behind her head, though a few strands were wrapped around one of her horns. She carefully unwrapped them and re tied her hair.

Voldemort was fuming, instead of a successful raid, most of his force hadn't returned, including two of his inner circle members. Those that had returned spoke of a demon among the order's ranks, one that had personally killed Theodred Nott. He doubted it was a demon, the great Albus Dumbledore would never work with something so evil. Still, whatever it was, it was a problem. His minions that had returned spoke of green fire and tentacles from the earth.

Dolores Umbridge was also fuming, the Potter brat hadn't spoken up in class at all, so she had no reason to give him detention. She was also no closer to finding out what the mysterious creature had been. She had asked the Slytherin student for more details but they didn't have any. Her master would not be happy at all.

In Protector's Enclave, Basilisk was preparing to go after Havilar. She had all her equipment ready, her daggers, her throwing knives, and her hooded cloak. The city's mages were gathering to propel her after the wayward warlock. Basilisk said a quick prayer to Tymora for luck as the mages began to chant. In a flash, she and her familiar, a Phoera named Xerxes, were whisked away.

Deep in the forbidden forest, a portal opened and spat out a shade and a phoera unceremoniously on the ground. The portal closed up as Basilisk got to her feet. The area she was in tickled her danger sense, so she drew her daggers, which were sharp, curved, and of Thayan origin. Something rushed her from the side. Basilisk blinked out of the way, but only just. In front of her stood a massive spider, larger than anything she'd seem before. She drew a throwing knife and whispered, "let's do this".

At Hogwarts castle, Hagrid hurried to Dumbledore's office. "professor Dumbledore sir," he said when he got there, "something in the forest is stirring up the acromantula, they're almost raging, the students are in danger". Dumbledore rushed to his office window, not knowing that, deep in the forest, someone was already fighting for their life.

Basilisk spat blood from her mouth, the spider had gotten in a good swipe before she killed it, knocking some of her teeth out. She gathered the shadows around her and sprinted in a direction she hoped was the way out of the forest. She heard big things moving around the woods as she ran. Finally, she emerged at the edge of the forest, in front of her was a large, obviously inhabited, castle. She pulled her hood over her pale face, sinking it into the shadows, and approached the castle. As she walked a trail of shadowy mist trailed in her


End file.
